Antarctic Express
The Antarctic Express is a high-speed express train route traveling from Club Penguin to South Pole City with several stops on the way. It is a fast way to get where you need to be, connecting several local train/subway systems all across the continent. Background The Antarctic Express used to be a popular trans-continental ice-skating route during Colonial Antarctica. When the Inudstrial Revolution happened at the end of the 20th century, ice skating lost its popularity to sports like hockey and soccer. The Express closed down for a few years until late 2003, when G converted it into an intercontinental train route. It is now the fastest way to travel besides plane. Itinerod Circuit In 2004, the beginning Antarctic Express was coupled with the Itinerod Postal Circuit to help both lines prosper. The Antarctic Express has been a proud co-operator of the circuit ever since. Freight Line In 2006, freight trains began operation on the railway. Then in 2008, the InterContinental Railway Co. (the company operating the Antarctic Express) built 1548kms of new track for cargo. After reaching half a million pebbles by 2009, it became a rival with Antarctic Sea Cargo, which at the time was waiting for its new fleet order. A new fleet of 200 cargo trains are being assembled at the InterContinental Railway Yards in South Pole City and are waiting for deployment in 2010. Map Stations (in order from CP to South Pole City): Sub-Antarctic Islands *Maritime Station, Club Penguin (track starts here) *Dorkugal, Floor 2 Antarctic Peninsula Optional: Skyline to Bobtropica Quest Stations * Mackerel Station, Shiverpool * EmoStation, EmotiVille * Metro-City Station, East Bank City Trans-Antarctica *Border Crossing, Border of Trans-Antarctica **Trains stop at this station so that passengers may take the Skyline to Fruit Island. *''Optional: Skyline to Fruit Island'' * Portside Crossing, Sealville :*Creatures can take the Acoola Express from here. * Vick Station, Pengu Town ** At this point, most penguins who want to go to Eastshield step off here and take the Trainlady or the Acoola Express line up through the Trans-Antarctic Mts, unless the train is taking the detour route to South Pole City. This is the last stop in the state that is shared with the Trainlady line. * Doomsday Junction, 90-150 (mainland) (trains always skip this location due to rockslides, unless specifically asked to stop) * Glory Depot, Sunshine Fjord (also accessible by Skyline) * The Quarries (a series of mines that produce pebbles for the USA) * Optional: Ditto Junction, Hackzon Valley-- The track here is rough and steep, and when the trains take their first downward plunge into the valley, the binary code can prove to be problematic. * Jack's Lantern, GourdZoid * Optional: A detour track going to South Pole City is available directly after the GourdZoid stop. Sometimes trains will take this route instead of continuing along the line. * The Quarries (this is the other side of the mines) Pengolia * Slapper Junction, West Pengolia *''Skyline up to Ternville'' Passengers may take a Skyline down from Ternville, depending of the train direction '' The Happyface State ''Skyline from Ternville *Ridge Halt, Deer Mtn. *Academia Junction, Penguin Academy *Shining Sea Crossing, Docks *Vladick Station, Castle *Boots n' Bags Halt, Area 52/Boot Camp Eastshield * Pike Station, Penguville * Carp Crossing, Snowville * Rocket Junction, Snellville * Midway Crossing, Inland * Grand Pole Station, South Pole City (route ends here; track continues onward towards Trans-Antarctican detour route) *''Optional:'' Creatures can take a Acoola Regional train and travel on the South Eastshield Crossing to cities not covered by the Antarctic Express. Alternatively they can use the Eastshield Shuttle to travel to cities. Mcdonalds City Underground (To The Happyface State) *Blue Fish Station *Carmen Crossing/Van Buren *Underground Junction *Millers Park *McFlippers Arena *South Central *Midway/Central *North Central *Westgate/Brooklyn *BIT (Bio Information Technology) *Williamsford *Mcdonalds City Grand Station (To Eastshield) Tickets Ticket cost follows the following rules: * Tickets cost (in fishes and pebbles) one hundred times the number of stations the train in question will be stopping at, plus fifty times the number of stations the train in questions is passing. * Deluxe tickets can be used up to five times. However, they cost the total of the costs of all the train rides they've been used for, plus an initial cost of 200 fishes. * Family tickets is the same as the cost of a normal ticket. They cost 1500 Fishes and they can be used until it expires. To renew it costs 500 Fishes. 10 pebbles are paid per adult and 5 per child. * Young cards are for young adults aged 18-25. Costs 750 Fishes. Renewable every year. Costs 25 fishes to renew. Young cards are used for discounts. 20% for normal tickets and deluxe and 10% for first class upgrades. Family cards excluded. * Police/Staff ticket enables free travel in standard class. First class requires the standard upgrade. Issued to Antarctic Express staff and police officers. They must be renewed each year for free. * Elder class are for elders aged 50 and over. Costs 750 Fishes. Renewable every year. Costs 25 fishes to renew. Usedo for discounts. 20% for normal tickets, deluxe, 10% for first class and 40% for family cards. * Freedom class enables free travel (excludes first class). Costs 3000 fishes. Renewable every two years for 100 fishes. * Freedom class plus enables free travel on all classes including first. Costs 10000 fishes. Renewable every two years for 1000 fishes. * A first class upgrade to a ticket costs 750 fishes extra, a round trip upgrade costs 250 coins extra, and a first class plus round trip upgrade costs 925 fishes extra. Trivia * Antarctic Express trains travel as fast as 235 miles per hour, far over the wind speeds of the AiringJet Current and the minimum speed of a Category 5 hurricane. Numerous safety features, such as advanced suspension, are installed in the train to keep passengers safe and comfortable. * The Antarctic Express uses high speed trains. They're much faster then rival high speed trains such as the Acoola Express which travels at 150 MPH. The Terrastar can travel to speeds of of 186 MPH. * The Antarctic Express Co. has slowly begun to replace all their old trains with new maglev trains to achieve higher speeds. Some of the new trains have achieved speeds of 350 miles per hour, faster than the wind speeds of an F5 tornado. *The Mcdonalds City has a underground subway line. *Every station is underground. * Add some! See also * Skyline * Trainlady * Antarctic Express (chairlift) Category:Transportation Category:Subway Companies